Shooting Lessons
by Skrillexia
Summary: Snowbird hasn't done shooting for a while and renews her skills with the help of her Sire.


**Author's note**: Hey everyone, here's a re-write of this story. Enjoy! =D

Set one week after '**Snowbird**'.

Snowbird belongs to me.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

One afternoon Snowbird was sitting under her Sire's favourite oak tree, she heard the familiar boom of Ironhide's cannons and looked over. She saw her Sire shooting at the drones with deadly accuracy on the shooting range, it was to the left of Rebecca's large property and it wasn't too close to the trees or the house itself. So it's an ideal place to have it, watching her Sire brought back the memory of him giving her shooting lessons. She hasn't done shooting for a while now and she wondered if her Sire would help her brush up on her skills, she decided to ask him. So she got up and walked over to him.

Ironhide had just finished his shooting and powered down his cannons before retracting them, he sensed someone approaching and turned round. He smiled when he saw his daughter, it has been a week since they were reunited and things couldn't be better for them "**Hey 'Bird**" he greeted.

Snowbird smiled "**Hey Sire**" she replied "**can I um, ask you something?**"

'Hide smiled and nodded "**Sure**" he replied "**what's on your mind?**" he crossed his arms over his chest casually.

"**Well, it's been a while since I last used my cannon for shooting**" 'Bird replied and scuffed her foot a little on the grass "**and I was wondering if...you could help me brush up on my skills**"

Ironhide smiled "**Course I will**" he replied.

Snowbird let out a happy tweet and hugged her Sire "**Aw thanks Sire!**" she said.

'Hide smiled and gently rubbed her back "**No worries**" he replied "**let's get started**"

'Bird smiled and moved forwards so she was in front of the safety line, she brought out her plasma rocket launcher on her right forearm.

Ironhide smiled and knelt down facing his daughter "**Ok, first things first you need to put your left foot back**" he said.

Snowbird was puzzled "**Why?**" she asked.

"**Just so you have some support in your legs**" 'Hide replied with a smile.

'Bird smiled and nodded and put her left foot back "**Like this?**" she asked.

Ironhide smiled and nodded "**That's right**" he replied "**now hold your arm out straight towards the drones, that's how you get the best results when dealing with the enemy**"

Snowbird nodded and held her arm out straight towards the drones.

'Hide shuffled forwards a little and gently straightened her arm a little more "**It was a little bent**" he said "**it needs to be perfectly straight alright?**"

'Bird smiled and nodded.

"**Now you need to aim for the target and shoot, now what I do is imagine that I'm in a tunnel**" Ironhide said "**all I can see is what's in front of me, I can't see either side of me**"

Snowbird nodded.

"**So I want you to try that, the chest is sensitive for any Cybertronian so it'll cause more damage**" 'Hide said "**so focus on the drone's chest alright?**"

'Bird took a deep breath and nodded.

"**Don't feel pressured, take your time**" Ironhide said softly "**when you feel completely in the zone and you're comfortable, shoot alright?**"

Snowbird smiled a little and nodded, she looked at the drone in front of her and took a deep breath to focus. She started to feel in the zone as she focused on the drone's chest, soon she was completely in the zone and she aimed her cannon. She activated it and it made a relatively loud whine, when she was ready she shot her cannon and jerked back a little from the blast. She got right in the drones chest and she jumped up and down as she tweeted happily "**I did it!**" she said with a smile and powered down her cannon before retracting it "**I did it Sire!**"

'Hide smiled and put an arm round his daughter "**You did**" he replied softly "**I'm proud of you**"

'Bird smiled and cuddled her Sire.

Ironhide smiled and gently stroked her audio fin making her purr "**Want to try shooting with me this time?**" he asked softly.

Snowbird smiled and nodded "**In a minute**" she replied quietly and cuddled her Sire a little tighter "**I'm so glad I found you again Sire**"

'Hide smiled and cuddled her a little tighter "**So am I**" he replied softly "**nothing will separate us again**"

'Bird smiled and nodded.

After a minute they both ended their hug "**Ok, let's do some shooting**" Ironhide said with a smile.

Snowbird smiled and nodded and brought out her cannon again.

'Hide smiled and brought out his cannons, they both activated their cannons and started to shoot again.

**The End**

Be sure to review! =D


End file.
